ten_scalykind_racesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuatara Lizardfolk
Also known as Dragonborn in that other RPG, the tuatara lizardfolk are a race of scalykind that evolved from the tuatara. They are an ancient race with colorings ranging from scarlet, gold, rust, ocher, bronze, to brown. Dragonborn have a clannish culture in civilized settings and a tribal culture in an uncivilized setting. Physical Description The dragonborn are typically strong and hale, with soft-scaled skin. They weigh around 250 lbs on average and are typically six feet high, with some specimens towering at six foot eight inches. They typically walk upright with a plantigrade stance (heal placed firmly to the ground). Three strong talon-like claws with a fourth claw in the back characterize the dragonborn foot. Their hands are four fingered, with a thumb. These are characterized by strong claw-like nails. A dragonborn's head features a blunt snout, a strong brow, and reptilian frills on the cheeks and ears. On the back of the head a crest of hornlike scales form what resembles a mess of ropy hair. Distinguishing characteristics from male and female seems to be the same for most humanoids: developed breasts and curves contrast with the male’s more angular design. The scales are typically in their greatest concentration around forearms, lower legs, feet, shoulders, and thighs, with a very fine leathery covering over the rest of the body. Young dragonborn, who hatch from eggs like their draconic relatives, grow at the usual rate for most other races. This contradicts what is in 5e, but that’s 5e. These dragonborn are mature at 20 years of age. Once they do reach adulthood, dragonborn can expect a lifespan identical to that of humans. The dragonborn are warm-blooded reptilians. In fact, the internal body temperature of the dragonborn is warmer than that of most similar races, being so hot as to seem feverish to the human touch. While this might seem disadvantageous the lack of hair and large mouth allow the dragonborn to displace body heat at an effective rate, meaning dragonborn are comfortable in cold climates while remaining no more vulnerable to heat than humans. The dragonborn nurse their hatchlings until sometimes at three years of age. This is just before the teeth come in. When the teeth come in, the dragonborn nurse would introduce soft foods until they are ready to eat better foods. Society Dragonborn have their societies divided into clans, and operate a clannish society. Although the society typifies racial infighting (Scottish clans used to fight one another), it was possible for the dragonborn to unify and build a nation once. Dragonborn are also typical of being governed by a High King, a Hegemon, or a President. Relationships Dragonborn are on good relationships with other scalykind races, and are met with some surprise by humans. They aren’t typically considered to be normal by humans, just exotic and sometimes way out there. They aren’t trusted by the Garou, since they are scalykind. Elves find them off putting but are happy that they do not find orcs to be on their side and they often clash with orcs. Tieflings are a little hard to accept and the gruffness of a dwarf is off putting to them. The Dragonborn, as a whole, are thought to be exotic. Religion The dragonborn are the result of evolution and creation. However, their religion’s creation myth says that they can make a choice. Choices that often do not turn out to be the best for them. For most dragonborn, religion is much like human religion, monolithic and predacious. Although other dragonborn turn to animism, paganism, polytheism, and spiritualism to find their answers. Adventurers The dragonborn go on adventures to attain glory, for one's nation or for one's person. Dragonborn tend to be fighting types, like paladins or fighters; although any class can be represented by dragonborn. Other choices for adventure that dragonborn may make are for the sake of exploring new lands, or increasing their race's awareness of the world around them. Male Names Bhagrax, Calulin, Wrajhan, Tovarax, Balturim, Baqull, Shavarax, Workris, Aliyax, Udovroth Female Names Zenvyre. Nesqwen, Yaxora, Gurwyn, Xypatys, Rashimeila, Mithibra, Lorabirith, Rashiriel, Rairiel Tuatara Lizardfolk Racial Traits Medium Humanoid (Reptilian) * +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: the Tuatara lizardfolk enjoy feats of strength, and like pontificating and the arts, but their exotic nature is off putting. * Speed: The Tuatara lizardfolk have a base speed of 30 ft. * Natural Armor: the Tuatara lizardfolk enjoy a +1 natural bonus to their armor class. (2 RP) * Flexible Bonus Feat: The Tuatara lizardfolk may select one extra feat at 1st level. (4 RP) * Secondary Natural Weapon (Bite): theTuatara lizardfolk gain a natural bite attack, dealing 1d4 damage. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. (2 RP) * Low-Light Vision (1 RP): Tuatara lizardfolk can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. (1 RP) * Languages: A Tuatara lizardfolk starts with speaking Common and Draconic. Tuatara lizardfolk with high ability scores can speak Langue-Garou, Elvish, Dwarven, Sylvan, Aklo, Ignan, and Infernal. Other Racial Options The following are other class options that can be taken instead of certain options above. As always, check with your GM when selecting these class options. Focused Study (4 RP): At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, the Tuatara lizardfolk gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. Replaces the Flexible bonus feat. Fantastic Racial Options for Tuatara Lizard Folk. * Type -- Dragon: the Dragonborn have a strong draconic heritage.(10 RP) This means: **Dragonborn have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. **Dragons have the low-light vision racial trait. **Dragons are immune to magical sleep effects and paralysis effects. **Dragons breathe, eat, and sleep. * Size: Dragonborn are medium creatures. (0 RP). * Base Speed: Dragonborn can move at 30 ft per round (0 RP). * +2 to Strength, +2 to Charisma, -2 to Dexterity: Dragonborn value strength and force of personality over fleet of foot (0 RP). * Dragon Breath: '''Because of their draconic heritage, the Dragonborn have a breath weapon. Choose one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, and fire. Then pick either a 15-foot cone or a 20-foot line. Once per day, as a standard action, the Dragonborn can make a supernatural breath weapon attack that deals 1d6 points of the damage type chosen in the area chosen. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user's character level + the user's Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take no damage from the attack (1 RP). * '''Improved Natural Armor: Dragonborn have both the Natural Armor and Improved Natural Armor traits due to their durable draconic scales. This gives them +2 AC natural armor bonus (3 RP). *'Intimidating Presence:' Dragonborn have an intimidating personality. They gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks (2 RP). * Languages: Dragonborn start the game speaking Draconic and Common (or Hellenic). Additionally, dragonborn with high intelligence scores may learn elvish, goblin, orc, dwarven, celestial, infernal, and ignan (1 RP). Fantastic Alternate Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of the standard Dragonborn racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. * Energy Resistance (1 RP): Pick one of the following energy types that corresponds to the dragon type or plane the race has ties to: acid (earth), cold (water), electricity (air), or fire (fire). Members of this race have resistance 5 to the corresponding energy type. To also reflect this, your scales could also a certain color: black/brass (acid), white/bronze (cold), blue/silver (air), red/gold (fire). Replaces your Dragon Breath feature. * Fire in the Blood (3 RP): Certain dragonborn gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take fire damage (whether or not this fire damage overcomes their fire resistance, if any). Members of this race can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. Replaces Improved natural armor. * Gliding Wings: Some Dragonborn (19%) have wings like the winged kobolds. They take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant nonmagical feather fall spell). While in midair, members of this race can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A dragonborn with gliding wings cannot gain height with these wings alone; it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. This trait replaces the Intimidating Presence trait. * Stone in the Blood (3 RP): Certain Dragonborn can gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take acid damage (whether or not this acid damage overcomes their acid resistance, if any). A member of this race can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. This trait replaces Improved natural armor. * Storm in the Blood (3 RP): Certain Dragonborn gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take electricity damage (whether or not this electricity damage overcomes their electricity resistance, if any). A member of this race can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. This trait replaces the Improved natural armor trait. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all tuatara lizardfolk (i.e. dragonborn) who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the class reward. * Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the alchemist's bomb damage. * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. * Bard: Add +1 to the bard's total number of bardic performance rounds per day. * Cavalier: Add +1 hit point to the cavalier's mount companion. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. * Druid: Add +1/3 to the druid's natural armor bonus when using wild shape. * Fighter: Add a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. * Gunslinger: Add a +1/3 bonus on attack rolls when using the pistol whip deed. * Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. * Magus: Add +1/2 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the magus. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk's CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. * Paladin: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using smite evil (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Rogue: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using sneak attack (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Sorcerer: Add +1/2 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the sorcerer. * Summoner: Add +1 hit point to the summoner's eidolon. * Witch: Add +1 skill rank to the witch's familiar. If the dragonborn ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar gains these bonus skill ranks. * Wizard: Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while casting wizard spells. Tuatara Lizardfolk Equipment Tuatara Steel is crucible steel. Crucible steel describes a number of different techniques for making steel in a crucible. Its manufacture is essentially a refining process in which another form of steel that had been consolidated by hammering, such as shear steel, is melted to give a more uniform material. Crucible steel has aroused considerable interest for well over a thousand years and there is a sizable body of work concerning its nature and production. It's a very high quality steel, rivaling that of Damascus Steel. The steel is very bendable and flexible, due to long crystals of iron formed within the steel and braced by atoms of carbon. Other civilizations typically trade for this steel. Almost all weapons produced with Tuatara Steel are masterwork weapons (+1 native bonus). Category:Tuatara lizardfolk Category:Lizardfolk Category:Ten Scalykind Races Category:Advanced Race Guide Category:Pathfinder Compatible Category:Nerfed